


Shield

by Lefaym



Category: Alles was zählt
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-19
Updated: 2011-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefaym/pseuds/Lefaym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>When Deniz kisses him, everything that’s wrong with the world seems to be held at bay.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shield

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verasteine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verasteine/gifts).



> Thanks to Verasteine for betaing her own present!

When Deniz kisses him, everything that’s wrong with the world seems to be held at bay. Everything that Roman wants to forget is distant at those times, banished by the sensation of Deniz’s lips against his. There’s no Meyerhoff sneering at him, no mothers complaining that a third-place coach isn’t good enough for their little darlings. No father telling him that he’ll never be good enough, no matter how fiercely he defies the world.

Even at the worst of times, Deniz has been able to do this. His lips are shield and armour both; hiding Roman and making him strong.


End file.
